


You, Me, and Them Three

by Bhelryss



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Child Acquisition, F/F, prompt: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: Fire Emblem "Rarepair" Week: Day TwoPrompt: FamilyShip: Say'ri/Tiki





	You, Me, and Them Three

**Author's Note:**

> my pal let me borrow the name of their Say'riki fanchild, Ta'vi, for this fic. thanks again buddy

“Look,” Tiki said, wide eyes reflecting the low light of the torches on the wall. Crowding closer, Say’ri looked, her hair falling over her shoulder and almost into the pile of soft, warm things. Brushing her hair back again, Say’ri inhaled softly in wonder. Peeping was coming from the cluster of eggs, all three of them, and Say’ri reached out with shaking hands to hold tightly onto Tiki as they wait. “They’re coming,” Tiki said, and she smiled big and broad and easy.

The first sign of any actual movement was a break in the leathery shell, and a shiny, scaled nose. They cried, and wiggled so fiercely the egg managed to tip over. In between concerned glances to Tiki, to be sure she shouldn’t yet step in and save their children from the difficulties of hatching, Say’ri watched, enraptured. That one, their eldest, freed its head with a swiftness its siblings lacked. This one, the middle child, tore the shell and just breathed, crying softly to call for their mothers. 

She ached to reach for them, but Tiki had taken both of her hands, and held her fast. It was a comfort, and Say’ri drew on her partner’s patience and watched and waited. After some time, Eldest and Second had freed themselves from their eggs, and tumbled safely around their nest as they grew used to the new ability to move.Their third had not managed yet to break the egg, though they could hear the calls.

Tiki took that opportunity to release Say’ris hands, and reached for the unhatched egg. With her claws, she made an opening, and Youngest poked their head out and cried louder than either of their siblings. In short order, Youngest had joined Second and Eldest in exploring the nest of blankets and cushions. Say’ri tore her eyes from her children, and stared just a moment at Tiki before pressing gentle kisses to her shoulders. 

“Our children are so beautiful.” Say’ri mumbled, glad all three had come through their hatching hale. All three of them were a solid grey, stocky, though each had a pigmented shimmer to the spikes atop their head that hinted that this wasn’t their final color. While a little unsure why they did not more closely resemble Tiki’s dragon form, she supposed it wasn’t unusual for juvenile animals to appear different from their mature parents. Why should it be different with manakete?

(One day, far in the future, and likely long after Say’ri had gone on to wait for her family, her children, Tiki’s children, would find their true colors and look like prismatic sea dragons, divine creatures and yet still her blood.)

“They have your eyes,” Tiki said, as though it was possible to tell when they were so small and the light wasn’t good enough for Say’ri to tell what was pupil and what was shadow. But still, it was Tiki who had eyes that reflected light, and it was Tiki who had the night vision and a more intimate knowledge of divine dragons than possibly anyone. And Tiki punctuated that sentence with a kiss to each corner of Say’ri’s mouth, and picked up one of Say’ri’s hands to give it a gentle squeeze. 

Smiling, and rubbing her thumb across the scales that dotted the back of Tiki’s hands, Say’ri couldn’t help but tease, “They take after your side of the family.” She could feel the reactionary laughter vibrating up her arm from the point of contact, another reminder she had wed someone not even remotely human. She couldn’t help but take in the view of her children squeaking and learning the limits of their nest, and rest her head atop Tiki’s. 

“They’re beautiful...do the names we’ve chosen still stand, my lady?” 

Tiki blinked slowly, and the luminescent patterns across her shoulders brightened as she thought about the question. “Yes, I should think so.” She said, waving her clawed hand as though petting the back of Second from this distance. Say’ri waited, as the torchlight flickered, and Eldest’s teasing purplish tint to their horns seemed more prominent. “Cheyni, after my cousin, for our eldest.” 

“Cheyni,” Say’ri echoed, trying it out. It was, like they’d discussed over the nights the eggs incubated, not dissimilar from her own and it sounded much like Tiki’s. It felt like it fit. Second, who had a nearly white tint to their horns (though it was impossible if it was just a pale blue hiding against the darker grey in this lighting), seemed a good match for one of the other names. “Might Akira not be appropriate for our second child?” 

Tiki’s pleased rumble vibrated through their hands and up into Say’ri’s chest. “And Ta’vi for the youngest, then?” A rude squeak from Akira interrupted Say’ri from continuing to whisper into Tiki’s ear. Laughing gamely, she reached into the hollow to scoop up wriggling, tiny winged bodies. They tangled over each other, and Tiki scratched lightly over Ta’vi’s back and rumbled at them. The deep noise meant something to their children, and they squeaked back, flashing needlelike teeth and nearly tumbling from Say’ri’s arms. 

Without any visible effort, Tiki took all three of them, cooing to them about dinner and naps. Paused, just a moment, and said over her shoulder, “Would you get the blankets?” 

By the time they returned, Say’ri had cushions, and blankets, and gladly took back each of her wriggling children as Tiki settled herself between the underside of her samurai’s arm and ribcage. One arm draped around Tiki, Say’ri let Cheyni settle happily against her neck and shoulder, nearly hidden beneath hair had slipped over her shoulder. Akira and Ta’vi both found comfort in the dip between where Say’ri’s hip ended and Tiki began, and it wasn’t long before all four manakete were purring contentedly. 

Content herself, Chon’sin’s queen relished the peace of the night. Realizing she was falling asleep to the rumbles of her family, she brushed her hand against Tiki’s upper arm. “Did you invite Sir Bantu to come see the children, my lady?” She murmured, careful not to disturb any of the dozing babies. 

Tiki made a quiet noise of affirmation. “Ban-ban wouldn’t miss seeing them.” She said confidently, affection for the distant manakete apparent. “He wouldn’t miss the newest additions to our family.” 

Set at ease, Say’ri allowed herself a moment of whimsy. Tiki’s extended family, and a daydream of her own, from before the deaths of her parents. Together even if only as a lighthearted and wistful half-waking dream. Hatchlings twining round her honored parents’ feet, one chewing on Yen’fay’s ponytail. Sir Bantu and a fuzzy depiction of Lord Xane, wrought from stories, standing to the side with Tiki as Say’ri rescued an ideal of her brother from her children.

_ Family _ .


End file.
